1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin compound, a resin composition, and a resin-molded article.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various resin compositions have been provided and used for various purposes. Particularly, the resin compositions are being used for various parts, chassis, and the like of home appliances or vehicles, and for parts of the chassis of office equipment or electronic and electric instruments.